


Not Quite Pretty Woman

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [6]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's in a playful mood and Howard is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet while I work on two longer stories.

When he got home from work, Steve was waiting for him.

"Why hello, Mr. Stark," he said, from the couch, then jumped to his feet and sauntered over to him.

"Hello, Steve." Howard gave him a confused frown; there was something different about Steve today. It took Howard a moment; oh, it was Steve's clothes. The t-shirt he wore was a little tighter than usual, his pants were tighter too, and hung low on his hips. "Does your mom know you went out like that?"

Steve grinned and pressed close, fingers hooking into Howard's belt. "Don't you like what you see, Mr. Stark? I dressed for you."

He tossed his briefcase on the couch and smiled. "I have no complaints."

Steve tilted his head and gave him a coy smile. "I like your tie, it looks very expensive."

"It is. This tie cost me three hundred dollars."

"That's a lot of money. But I bet it's a drop in the bucket for a guy like you." He grasped Howard's left hand and ran his fingers over Howard's watch. "How much did this cost you?"

"This little thing? Five thousand dollars."

"Wow, really?" Steve said, his voice going high and his eyes widening.

He grinned. "Yes, really."

Steve cleared his throat and pressed a kiss to the flesh just below the wristband. "What about your suit?"

"A little bit more than the watch."

"Mmm, then you have me at a bargain, don't you?" Steve slid his hands up Howard's arms and kissed him.

Howard deepened the kiss, then pulled back slightly. "How's that?"

"For you, since you're such a stand-up guy, I'll only charge you a fifty for a blow job and one-fifty for a fuck." Steve licked at his mouth. "How much you got in your wallet?"

Ah, Howard did love games. He reached into his pocket and drew out his wallet. He opened it up and showed Steve. "Five hundred."

Steve reached in, plucked the money out and shoved it in his pocket. "You get all night for that price."

"That is a bargain." Howard dropped his wallet and pulled Steve against him.

"You gonna do bad things to me tonight, Mr. Stark?" Steve brushed his lips against Howard's. "You gonna make me beg?"

He moaned softly and bit Steve's lower lip. "I'm going to do so many dirty things to you, Steve. I'm going to make you choke on my dick until your mouth is swollen and your throat hurts too much to talk, then I'm going to pound your ass raw. And when you finally come and you're sprawled out on my bed, I'm going to bruise and bite every inch of your gorgeous body."

Steve arched against him and gasped softly. "I love you."

"I bet you say that to all your johns." He squeezed Steve's ass.

"Just you." Steve rutted against him. "Because you treat me so good."

"Why don't I treat you even better by taking you upstairs." He stepped away and took Steve's hand.

"Ooh, fancy," Steve said, following along obediently. "Normally, it's back alleys and parking lots for me."

Howard snorted. "Seriously, Steve, you need to stop getting your scene dialogue from Lifetime movies."

"There's nothing wrong with Lifetime movies." He pouted and tugged on Howard's hand.

"Uh huh. You're going to give me that five hundred back, right?"

"Well, I don't know now, Mr. Stark. I might need to buy myself a few ties. You know, for my clients who like bondage," Steve said cheerfully.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to stick my cock in you mouth right here on the stairs."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Stark." Steve saluted.

Howard sighed and kissed Steve instead.


End file.
